Kamen Rider Dreams
by roboblob
Summary: My attempt at an original Kamen Rider series. A High School Sophomore becomes a Kamen Rider known as Dreams. He must battle the creatures called Nightmare so they won't rule the world and kill a lot of people. Rated T for some language in later chapters. I'd like to say that Adventure would be a good third genre as well.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: An attempt at a_ Kamen Rider_ original. This Rider's story takes place in the fictional suburb of Millowbrookville, NY. I really can't explain what the summary hasn't already explained. Nightmares taking over, a High School Sophomore becoming a Kamen Rider, and a T rating. I think the theme song would be either "Asterisk" by Orange Range, "Here Comes The End Again" by Eyeshine, or "Dreams" by The Cranberries.  
**

**So, let's begin with Chapter 1!**

* * *

A boy lies on the ground. He looks no older than 12. He is looking up at the sky. Looking at the clouds. He is in a field. Very peaceful. The boy wears a white T-Shirt and black shorts. He wears wristbands on his wrists and tattered, old sneakers. He's Asian in appearance. Stupid bowl cut.

A fly buzzes past him. He smirks. Two more people arrive. A girl and another boy. The girl looks about 13 while the other boy looks about 15. The girl is short, long brown hair, and a mix of ethnicity. She wears a purple T-Shirt, Capris, and white sneakers.

The other boy seems to be the tallest. He has short hair and a big nose. He wears a dark gray shirt and even darker gray shorts. His shoes are silver-colored. Ethnicity unknown. Seems to be Semitic. Don't know for sure.

Either way, the two lie down next to the first boy. Sort of. They lie down in opposite directions; their heads forming a triangle. The first boy gets up. He walks off into the distance. He arrives in a kitchen and eats a sandwich.

Back in the field, a giant bed bug attacks the other boy while Vivaldi's Spring plays in the background. The girl, on the other hand, has fallen into a hole. While Other Boy is fighting the bed bug, the girl screams as she plummets to the ground. Or, at least, is about to. Something stops her from falling to her death. Something or someone has saved her.

She doesn't look up. All she can see of the thing that has saved her is a belt. It has a happy face buckle with a button to serve as a "nose." He drops her off at a cliff in a cave. The cave was where she was going to plummet to her death. There are two cliffs on two sides of the cave. Each has an exit/entrance. Between these cliffs is a bridge. Under the bridge is the ground. On the ground is a lake.

The man with the smiley face buckle signals her to follow him. All he is a silhouette. The only thing we can really see is the smiley face belt buckle. First boy appears on the other cliff. He is confused as to where his sandwich has gone and where he is. "Lannie!" The girl shouts. She signals him to follow her and smiley face belt buckle.

He nods and rushes across the bridge. He is almost at the end when Other Boy and the giant Bed Bug fall through and break the bridge. The girl catches Lannie. A huge cockroach creeps up on her, and she drops Lannie after screaming. He grabs a rope. The rope becomes loose and he falls off.

The girl tries to find the smiley face buckle belt guy, but he is nowhere to be seen. Lannie falls into the lake with the giant Bed Bug and Other Boy. Lannie screams then punches the Bed Bug. He and Other Boy look down. Then they look ahead of them where they see the girl being attacked by the huge cockroach. The three of them kick the cockroach off the cliff. They are about to walk into the exit/entrance, but something stops them.

The giant Bed Bug grows to an even large size. The same happens to the huge cockroach. The Bed Bug is about to eat all of them, but...

* * *

Lannie wakes up screaming. He checks the time. 5:45 AM. He gets out of bed and rubs his eyes. He stretches, grabs his clothes, and goes to the shower. He tries not to think of the nightmare he just had.

* * *

He arrives at Millowbrookville High. It is the first day of school. The time is now 7:20 AM. Lannie locates his locker and begins to open it. Other Boy arrives and greets Lannie. "Yo, Langaw." "Hey, Barry." "What's wrong? Drop your phone in a puddle again?" "Dude, it hasn't rained for 3 days now." Thunder rumbles, and lightning strikes. "Then what's that?"

"A storm that's about to start."

"Then why are you so gloomy?"

"I had this freaky dream. I was eating a sandwich."

"That's freaky?"

"No, the freaky stuff happened after that. I ended up in a cave area. There was a bridge. I was on a cliff, and on the other cliff, Katie and some guy with a smiley face belt buckle was there. I ran across the bridge. I almost made it to the other cliff, but you and a giant bed bug fell through the ceiling and broke the bridge. I fell down with you. Then after a few events, we were almost-"

"Eaten by the giant bed bug?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Same dream."

"That's very strange."

"Indeed." The bell rings. "We're gonna be late for homeroom. Who do you have?"

"Kiefer."

"Me too! We're in the same homeroom!"

"Awesome. Barry my friend, this year will be different. We'll fight for a great year! Even if it kills us!"

"You said that last year when we started freshman year."

"I know. But I mean it this time!"

"You said that too."

"Shut up."

* * *

They walk into class and sit down next to each other. "The best thing to do is just not think about the dream. It's probably just a coincidence that we both had the same dream." Barry says. "No kidding. Messed up dream. Even by my standards." Lannie agrees.

A girl walks into class."You must be the new transfer student." Kiefer notes. "Everyone, this is-" "Hi Katie." Everyone greets the girl. "She's not much of a transfer student if she transfered from the school just two miles away." One student states.

Lannie and Barry, who had been listening to music, take off their headphones and look at the new kid. They are shocked. She looks at the two boys. She approaches them. "Don't leave me alone with a 6 foot cockroach." She tells them. "You know I hate them so much."

"You too?" Lannie asks. "We'll talk about this at lunch. Period 9." Katie answers. "We have 9th period lunch too. So, we'll be good."Barry assures her. "Good." She walks away and sits down next to one of her friends.

"I think she had the same dream too." Barry whispers. "Me too." Lannie agrees.

* * *

The storm grows stronger as luncthtime approaches. While waiting in line, Lannie starts daydreaming. He hears a voice. "Prove that you are worthy." It says. "Huh?" He asks. He shrugs it off and gets his food. He sits down next to Barry. The thunder rumbles a bit more. "Powerful storm." Barry says. "Wonder if there's gonna be a black out." Katie arrives and sits down across from them.

"Alright, missy, what's your angle?" Lannie asks. "You had the same dream or not?" "Yes. I overheard you guys talking about it when I was looking for homeroom." She explains. "Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence." Barry theorizes. "Yeah," Lannie agrees, "maybe we all had the same dream for a reason." The lights go out. "There's your black out."

"If this is a black out, why are the lights in the hallway still on?" Barry asks. "Selective power outage?" Lannie theorizes. "Or maybe something or someone is trying to scare us." Katie thinks aloud.

"Hey, what's that?" A female student asks. The other students look at the window. Creatures are approaching. "Everyone please exit the building walking in an orderly manner." The Principal over the loudspeaker orders. "You expect us to walk outside of the building where all the monsters are in the pouring rain?" Lannie yells with his voice cracking.

"You expect everyone to run in an orderly manner?" Barry asks. "Yes! They can stampede over the monsters!" Lannie flails his arms. The monsters break through the windows. Well, they at least try. The glass isn't breakable. So, they just walk in through the door.

"Practical." Lannie observes. The monsters start attacking some students. Lannie, Barry, and Katie hide. They watch as one of the monsters attacks a student. It exhales a mist, and she faints.

"They don't seem that harmless when not using physical violence." Lannie observes. The girl then grogily stands up. She emits a dark aura. She stretches her arms and legs out and fades away. "Maybe not." They see another monster trying to do the same to another student. Lannie leaps into action. He shields the boy from the mist. "Run!" Lannie yells. The boy runs away. Nothing happens to Lannie. Except pain.

Lannie kicks the monster in the groin and punches its gut. His two friends join in the fight. After a few minutes of fighting, they huddle up together. A monster sneaks up on Lannie and exhales the mist. Lannie faints. "I feel sleepy." He says before he faints. "Lannie!" Barry and Katie shout.

* * *

Lannie wakes up in the field from his dream turned nightmare. "Here again?" He asks. "Yes. The same place." A voice answers. Lannie looks up to see a figure with a black helmet. A white trim goes down the middle of it. The mouth plate is a 2D version of a fly. There are two compound eyes in the color of green. There are two antennae sticking out from the top. It wears a white scarf as well. Its outfit had a black triangle with a sun in the middle. Under the triangle was the rest of the shirt. Dark gray with an even darker gray 6 pack plate. Its boots were white, and its pants were black.

"Ka-Kamen Rider!" Lannie stammers. He notices the belt. A smiley face belt buckle. "You!" "Yes. Me." "Who are you?"

"I am Kamen Rider Dreams. The original."

"Can you answer some questions for me?"

"Sure."

"What were those things? Why did that girl fade away? Why were you in my friends' and my dream last night? And what is with the outfit? You look like a freakin' fly!"

"Those things are called Nightmares. They are the physical embodiment of one of your worst nightmares. The reason that the girl disappeared was because her specific nightmare engulfed her into darkness by exhaling that mist. That's why you didn't disappear when saving that boy. Once you inhale the mist, you faint. Your mind and heart falls into the abyss of the darkness, located in the Nightmare Realm. To get out, you must think of a happy thought to snap you out of it before you get killed."

"So, I thought of you?"

"Actually, no, like everyone else, you were kicking and screaming for days. Time doesn't matter in the Nightmare Realm, nor in here, the Dream Realm."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how when you dream about something and it feels like 5 minutes but it's really many hours?"

"Yeah."

"That's exactly how here works. If you're in here for a short time, it's actually a pretty long time. If you're in here a long time, it's actually a pretty short time."

"Really?"

"No. Like I said, time doesn't matter."

"So, that monster was one of my worst nightmares?"

"Yep. Then I had to get you out of the abyss."

"Why?"

"Because you had proved that you are worthy."

"So you're the voice! But worthy of what? And what about you in the dream?"

"I was in the dream to see if you were ready enough to take on a battle if one happened in the Dream Realm. Your friends and you were having, what is called, a shared dream. That shared dream turned into a shared nightmare once those nightmares went in. I went in to both save you and your friends and to test you guys. You aren't ready for a Dream Realm battle. That's going to take some training."

"Training? For what?"

"You will take on the mantle. You will become the new Kamen Rider Dreams."

"Great, a Kamen Rider in high school. Next thing you know, I'm gonna be in space!"

"That's already happened."

"I know. But you said I'm not ready for a Dream Realm battle."

"But you are capable of a real world battle."

"Oh. Why are you passing down the mantle to me?"

"Because I'm getting old. I needed someone new to take on the mantle. It was just a random choice. I could have chose anyone, but the slots chose you."

"So I was gambled. But what do my friends have to do with anything?"

"There is a prophecy that I stumbled across after the slots chose you. I will tell you later." Dreams hands Lannie the Rider Belt. This causes Dreams to dematerialize out of his costume. He wears sunglasses. "Just wear this at all times. When the Nightmares attack, press the button on the buckle. Then, place both pairs of your index and middle finger on both sides of your head and shout, 'Henshin!' That will transform you into Kamen Rider Dreams."

"Um. Okay."

"Now that you have the power, you can enter and exit the Dream Realm at will."

"I won't let you down, I guess."

Dreams disappears. "Now how do I get out of here?" Lannie asks himself while putting the belt on. He snaps to think and wakes up.

* * *

Lannie wakes up in Katie's arms. "Lannie! You're awake!" She smiles. "Yeah I am. I think." Lannie checks to see if he is. "I am. Where's Barry?" "Those monsters took him." "Like, he faded away?" "No, they actually _took_ him. Kidnapping." "Oh."

Lannie quickly stands up. "Those monsters are called Nightmares."

"How do you know?"

"The smiley belt buckle dude told me." He sees a crocodile cornering a teacher. He presses the button on the belt buckle, puts both pairs of index and middle fingers on both sides of his head, and houts, "Henshin!" The Kamen Rider Dreams suit materializes onto his body. He poses and introduces himself as, "Kamen Rider Dreams!" "Oh, so you're the one original Dreams chose?" A crocodile asks. "Time to do what I should've done to him!"

The crocodile charges at Lannie, who punches him. They end up in a hand-to-hand combat fight with Lannie ultimately winning. He holds his hand out to the teacher, who grabs it and is pulled up. "Run." Lannie tells the teacher. The teacher runs away. Katie gets up and walks to Lannie.

"Come on," She says, "we have to save Barry." "Which way did they go?" Lannie asks. "That way." She points ahead. They run outside to find where the Nightmares might have taken Barry.

* * *

**A/N: Now how's that for a first episode/chapter? Next chapter, Lannie and Katie go save Barry. Barry starts acting weirder than usual, but regains his old self after a while.**

**Now, don't forget to review and all that other stuff that I usually don't get!  
**


	2. Become Reality

**A/N: I'm still conflicted between "Here Comes the End Again" by Eyeshine and "Dreams" by the Cranberries as a theme song. "Here Comes the End Again" has the upbeat and rock feel like most Rider openings. "Dreams" fits in with the concept of this fic. Oh well, time to start the chapter.**

* * *

So far on _Kamen Rider Dreams,_

_"I ended up in a cave area. There was a bridge. I was on a cliff, and on the other cliff, Katie and some guy with a smiley face belt buckle was there. I ran across the bridge. I almost made it to the other cliff, but you and a giant bed bug fell through the ceiling and broke the bridge. I fell down with you. Then after a few events, we were almost-"_

_"Eaten by the giant bed bug?"_

_"Yeah. How did you know?"_

_"Same dream."_

_"That's very strange."_

_"Don't leave me alone with a 6 foot cockroach."_

_"Hey, what's that?" A female student asks. The other students look at the window. Creatures are approaching. "Everyone please exit the building walking in an orderly manner." The Principal over the loudspeaker orders. "You expect us to walk outside of the building where all the monsters are in the pouring rain?" Lannie yells with his voice cracking._

_"You expect everyone to run in an orderly manner?" Barry asks. "Yes! They can stampede over the monsters!" Lannie flails his arms.  
_

_Lannie looks up to see a figure with a black helmet. A white trim goes down the middle of it. The mouth plate is a 2D version of a fly. There are two compound eyes in the color of green. There are two antennae sticking out from the top. It wears a white scarf as well. Its outfit had a black triangle with a sun in the middle. Under the triangle was the rest of the shirt. Dark gray with an even darker gray 6 pack plate. Its boots were white, and its pants were black._

_"I am Kamen Rider Dreams. The original."_

_"Those things are called Nightmares. They are the physical embodiment of one of your worst nightmares."_

_"You will take on the mantle. You will become the new Kamen Rider Dreams."_

_Lannie wakes up in Katie's arms. "Lannie! You're awake!" She smiles. "Yeah I am. I think." Lannie checks to see if he is. "I am. Where's Barry?" "Those monsters took him." "Like, he faded away?" "No, they actually took him. Kidnapping." "Oh."_

_They run outside to find where the Nightmares might have taken__ Barry_.

* * *

Lannie, still in Dreams form, and Katie chase after the Nightmare that has Barry. "Hey! Let me go! You're giving me a wedgie! Aw shit that hurts!" Barry curses. The Nightmare holding him is basically a crocodile walking on two feet. Yeah. It's that ridiculous.

"Hey! Stop!" A voice yells. Barry sees Dreams. "Hey! Smiley face belt buckle guy!" Barry gleefully shouts. "I have a name you know!" "What is it?"

"Kamen Rider Dreams!"

"Lannie?"

"Shut up! Secret identity stuff!"

"Oh, sorry! Are you gonna save me now?"

"Yeah!" The Nightmare raises its arm. Giant spiders and books appear. "Spiders!" Lannie yells in a horrible British accent. "Those spiders and books are the common nightmares of students. They make up the small fry." Original Dreams's voice echoes in Lannie's head. "Books? Really? Oh no, a book. I'm so scared. It's gonna kill me!" Lannie sarcastically dances around. A boy in the background is crying over the fact that there are giant books attacking.

Lannie notices this. "You're kidding." He and Katie say. "Paper cuts!" The boy yells. "Either way," Lannie cracks his knuckles, "I have to fight." He starts fighting off the spiders and books. He manages to grab one of the books and uses it to squash the spiders. Once all the spiders were taken care of, they explode. One of the books catches on fire and proceeds to accidentally catch the other books on fire. Then, they explode.

Katie and the boy show looks of disbelief. Lannie does the same, but only inside his helmet. Katie and Lannie then go after the Nightmare and Barry. Lannie's phone rings. It's Barry. "Shoot." Lannie tells him. "Okay, so I just randomly felt my legs again, so I punched the Nightmare in the face." Barry explains. "Where are you?" "At a parking lot near the bank near the school." "I'll meet you there." They hang up.

"Where are they?" Katie asks. "Parking lot." Lannie answers.

"Where?"

"Near the bank near the school."

"Specifically."

"There's more than one?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry has fallen victim to the mist and is fast asleep. However, he is not in the abyss. He is not even in the Dream Realm. He is in the Nightmare Realm. A world where Nightmares live. Specifically, he was in Nightmare Palace. This is where the great leader of all Nightmares resides.

Barry was in the throne room. There were torches lit on the left and right walls. There was a red carpet that led from the front door to the throne. The throne was red velvet, and it could roll like an office chair. Barry was in the middle of the room. Only the top part of his body was tied up. He could escape using only his legs, but the Crocodile Nightmare was blocking the door. Plus, Barry felt that he shouldn't leave just yet.

A black and purple mist appears on the throne. "What's that?" Barry asks. "Shut up." The Nightmare answers. "Meanie." The mist forms eyes and opens them. It would've been less creepy if they were cartoon eyes, but they were real eyes. No wonder why he's the Nightmare Great Leader. Nothing is scarier than a floating pair of human eyes engulfed in a dark mist. Both Barry and the Crocodile are freaked out.

"Who are you?" Barry asks. "I am the Great Leader of Nightmares." The Great Leader answers. "I have a mission for you." "If it's something evil, count me out." Barry walks to the door, but is kicked down by the Crocodile. The Great Leader starts chanting some mystical chant. The Crocodile joins in as well.

Barry is trying to resist the spell, as it is being forced upon him. He eventually falls to the spell's power. He winces and closes his eyes. He stops moving. "Now, as I said before. I have a mission for you." Barry opens his eyes. They are now pure black. He stands up and asks, "What mission do you have for me, Great Leader?" "I want you to remember a phrase."

* * *

Katie and Lannie arrive at the parking lot. They just came back from defeating the remaining Nightmares at the school. Everyone has evacuated and is being sent home. They see the Nightmare and Barry lying down on the ground. "Oh my God." Katie gasps for air. "Is he gonna fade away like all the others?" "I dunno." Lannie answers. "Think happy thoughts, Barry. Think happy thoughts."

The Crocodile Nightmare fades away. Katie holds Lannie who is scared. She drops him. He crawls to Barry. "Hey! Wake up! Baron Bugger wake up!"

* * *

"They will only activate once you hear the phrase in reality. Then, you can use them whenever you want." The Great Leader explains. "Now, when you wake up, you shall stay evil until you see the face of someone close to you. The spell will be put on hold until the phrase is uttered."

"I'll try not to let that happen." Barry bows. He hears a voice yelling at him, telling him to wake up. Barry stands up and looks around. "Someone's telling me to wake up." "Go right ahead."

* * *

Barry opens his eyes. "Barry! You're awake!" Lannie gleefully yells. Barry socks him in the helmet. Both get minor pain. Barry stands up and begins to fight Lannie. Lannie blocks most of Barry's attacks. "Dude! Why are you-" Barry grabs Lannie and throws him at Katie. They both fall to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Katie pushes Lannie back onto his feet to continue the fight. "Barry, I don't want to fight you." Lannie says while blocking a punch. Barry kicks Lannie. "I don't know who you are, Rider..." Barry then flips Lannie. "...but you shall be destroyed. Nightmares will rule the world, and Dreams will be no more."

Barry picks Lannie up and throws him in front of an oncoming bus. Lannie reverts back to being Lannie as the driver stops the bus. "Call 911." The driver tells one of the students. The driver rolls Lannie over, and Barry sees Lannie's face. Lannie looks shocked, loses his balance, and collapses to the ground.

The ambulance arrives to pick up Barry and Lannie. Katie hops in and calls her parents to tell them where she is going. "I'm going to the hospital. Barry and Lannie go into an accident involving a stick, a fight, and a bus." There is a brief pause. "I'll be home later. Bye."

The driver resumes driving the bus to drop the students off, and the ambulance drives away.

* * *

Barry and Lannie wake up in a field. "Dream Realm." Lannie tells Barry before Barry could ask. "Why'd you have to go ahead and throw me into a bus?!" "Oh, is that why you were on the ground?" Barry asks. "Yes! You! Threw me! Into a bus!"

"I don't remember doing anything like that."

"Well, you did. And it hurt. A lot."

"Well, I'd think so considering that you were thrown into a bus."

Original Dreams appears. "What do you remember?" He asks Barry. "Who are you?" Barry asks. "The original Kamen Rider Dreams. I passed my powers down to Lannie." "Ah, well, I knocked the creature out and called Lannie. Then, he woke up and exhaled the mist, and I fell asleep. He must've too because he was in the castle. I met the Great Leader of Nightmares, whatever they are, and then it all went blank. Before I knew it, Lannie was lying on the ground, and I was awake for about 10 seconds."

"The creatures attacking the school were called Nightmares. Nightmares are the physical embodiment of our worst nightmares."

"I'm not that scared of crocodiles to have nightmares about them."

"Nightmares are exaggerations of our fears. Some minor, others major. As Kamen Rider Dreams, Lannie must pick up my slack. He must battle the Nightmares to ensure world safety. They are powerful, Nightmares."

"How did you even discover the Nightmares anyway?" Lannie asks. "I think that's a story worth telling when that friend of yours is here." Dreams answers. "Katie? Why?" "She is important to this story as well. I can tell you how I made the belt and suit."

"Well, explain that then."

"When the Nightmares first appeared, I created the Dreams Driver. You touch the button and the suit materializes onto your body. What happens is that the belt sends impulses that cause your fingers to go on both sides of your head. I drew a sketch of the suit, intending to sew it later, but my subconscious thought of the suit, and it materialized onto my body."

"Any way to detransform back into your regular person?"

"Just press the button again and cross your arms. Anyway, after that, I battled the invading Nightmares. The rest is the story that I feel that Katie should know as well."

"Well, thank you for that insight on my powers." Barry starts to disappear. "Whoa, what's happening?" "You're slowly waking up. You'll be back in the real world soon enough." Dreams explains. "Oh, okay. See you in Hell!" Barry disappears completely. "What about me? How come I'm not disappearing?" Lannie asks.

"You probably got hit with the bus pretty hard. We should take this opportunity to train you for Dream Realm battles. Nightmares can creep into your dreams, so you're gonna have to battle them if they do."

"Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

Katie and Barry watch over Lannie who had been knocked out for 2 hours now. Barry had woken up just half an hour ago. "I never knew you cared so much about him." Barry tells Katie. "I don't." She replies. "He just owes me $10 and a pizza. I'm not letting him die on me."

"He won't die."

"What makes you say that?"

"He always says that he has willpower on his side. He's a strong person. He'll wake up sooner or later."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope I am too."

"So what's that story?"

"I told you already, he won't tell unless you're there too."

* * *

"Use your mind to draw a weapon. You can dream this kind of stuff up." Dreams tells Lannie, who has transformed. "I'm not much of a lucid dreamer, but I'll try." Lannie says. Lannie thinks and a rod appears. "Awesome!" He starts twirling the rod and attacking a dummy.

"Good. Now, that's it for today."

"Seriously? That's all?"

"I'd teach you how to fight, but you're fading away."

"Huh?" Lannie looks to see that he is, indeed, fading away. "Oh. Well, later!" He completely disappears. "We'll continue our training after my story." Dreams says before fading away really fast.

* * *

Lannie wakes up in an empty hospital room. He checks the time. 9:03 PM. "Shit." He rushes out of bed and trips over the floor. His mom and siblings show up. "Morning!" He greets.

* * *

That night, Lannie couldn't sleep. It was the fact that he was sleeping in the hospital. So, he couldn't hear the story just yet. He struggled to sleep, but couldn't. He knew he would fall asleep in class or the next day, so he decided to just read. He was too lazy to get to his computer.

Still, he wondered why Barry couldn't remember attacking him. Maybe the Great Leader did something to Barry. Some sort of spell that caused him to attack people until something happened. Who knows? The Great Leader does, that's for sure.

* * *

Lannie was well enough to go back to school the next day. Granted, he still had some band aids on him, but it didn't bother him. What did bother him was the fact that everyone was running at him and Barry when they were walking into the building. the duo ran as fast as they could, but tripped over shoelaces. Luckily, Katie saved them just in time.

"What's going on?" Barry asks. She shoves a newspaper in their faces. "Kamen Rider Dreams. The hero to save us from monster attacks." Lannie reads aloud. "Sophomore Langaw "Lannie" Sagasa can transform into Kamen Rider Dreams to help protect us. We will interview him soon."

"Maybe you shouldn't have transformed in front of all the panicking students and teachers." Katie tells Lannie. "Ahhh!" Lannie buries himself in the newspaper. Barry and Katie pat Lannie's back.

* * *

_Next time on Kamen Rider Dreams._

_"I'd rather just keep it normal." Lannie tells a reporter.  
_

_"Nightmares are creatures that can be really deadly or really stupid." Dreams explains.  
_

_A giant spider is seen ruining the school hallways. Students and staff are running away."We're gonna need a giant newspaper." Katie fears.  
_

_"You'll never survive the wrath of the Spider!" The Spider threatens.  
_

_"The Spider? Sounds like a stupid name for a Nightmare to me." Barry quips.  
_

_"Henshin!"  
_

_Lannie throws cans at the Spider.  
_

* * *

**A/N: And with that, Kamen Rider Dreams Chapter 2 is at a close. It's really slow. The action isn't very described well. I promise it will get better as time goes on.**_  
_


	3. The Amazing

**A/N: After taking a break from writing, I'm back! To commemorate, I'm gonna finish writing my _Power Rangers_ story,_ Dimensional Clash_. Then, I'll finish up _Power Rangers Universe_ and _Power Rangers VS Super Sentai. _After that, I can return to this story. Unless things get mixed up in the process.  
**

**Now, the only reason I asked about intro songs was because I do hope to do something like this on YouTube sooner or later. In any case, I decided to have "Here Comes the End Again" by Eyeshine as the opening song. "Dreams" by the Cranberries will serve as an ending song. Those haven't been done in a long time.  
**

**And with this chapter only, an intro will be written in. Until the secondary Rider, of course. When the Rider is introduced, the opening will appear again for that specific chapter only. And then the finale. Because it's the finale.  
**

* * *

So far on _Kamen Rider Dreams_...

_Lannie looks up to see a figure with a black helmet. A white trim goes down the middle of it. The mouth plate is a 2D version of a fly. There are two compound eyes in the color of green. There are two antennae sticking out from the top. It wears a white scarf as well. Its outfit had a black triangle with a sun in the middle. Under the triangle was the rest of the shirt. Dark gray with an even darker gray 6 pack plate. Its boots were white, and its pants were black._

_"I am Kamen Rider Dreams. The original."_

_"Those things are called Nightmares. They are the physical embodiment of one of your worst nightmares."_

_"You will take on the mantle. You will become the new Kamen Rider Dreams."_

_"Who are you?" Barry asks. "I am the Great Leader of Nightmares." The Great Leader answers._

_"I want you to remember a phrase."_

_Barry picks Lannie up and throws him in front of an oncoming bus. Lannie reverts back to being Lannie as the driver stops the bus._

_"Why'd you have to go ahead and throw me into a bus?!"  
_

_"I don't remember doing anything like that."_

_"How did you even discover the Nightmares anyway?" Lannie asks. "I think that's a story worth telling when that friend of yours is here." Dreams answers. "Katie? Why?" "She is important to this story as well. I can tell you how I made the belt and suit."_

_"Kamen Rider Dreams. The hero to save us from monster attacks." Lannie reads aloud. "Sophomore Langaw "Lannie" Sagasa can transform into Kamen Rider Dreams to help protect us. We will interview him soon."_

* * *

Lannie was sitting awkwardly in an interviewing chair. He was acting all antsy and rushing. He was waiting for the actual interview to commence so he could have time to get to lunch. The interviewer steps in. She wears a fedora, a vest, a white t shirt, tight jeans, and Nike Air McFlys. She can look like anyone, you know. Use your imagination and think of someone you know to be her. "Nice hat." Lannie says. "Thanks." She answers.

"We are live in 3...2...1!" A voice yells. "I'm Carrie McOverts, and I'm coming to you live from the film class!" Carrie announces. "Today, I'm going to be interviewing the school's protector, Kamen Rider Dreams! Also known to most people as Lannie Sagasa!" Lannie's eyes widen. "Wait, this is live!?" He stands. In the cafeteria, the TV is on with Carrie and Lannie on it.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear the cameraman?"

"No!" Lannie stares at the camera. Barry and Katie facepalm.

* * *

_Dreams. They are the good in our minds._

Katie steps up.

_Nightmares. They are the bad in our minds._

Barry does the same.

_Kamen Rider Dreams battles the Nightmares to protect our dreams. _

Lannie, well, you get the idea.

_What can he do to save us?_

The three of them are seen standing in a field.

_Guitar riff._ They all close their eyes.

_Wazza!_ "Nananas" are heard as they all fall to the ground.

_Here comes the end again; Let's begin again; Just like we never fell a; part of me is losing you._ The _Kamen Rider Dreams_ logo appears.

_I doubt we ever said it._ Original Dreams hands Lannie the Dreams Driver.

_Small hands across the planet._ Lannie nods and presses the button.

_My prayer caused so much static. _He brings his fingers to his temples and yells, "Henshin!"

_My bad it's your_ _call_. The suit materializes onto Lannie.

_All the rain's a preview_

_All the rain's a preview_

_All the pain to read through_

_All the pain._ Throughout this verse, Lannie is seen running on the streets. Images of Katie, Barry, and Dreams are ahead of him, and he runs into them.

_Here comes the end again; let's begin again; just like we never fell a; part of me is losing you._ At this point he, Barry, and Katie are seen doing random things such as dancing, eating, falling with style, and fist bumping each other. The logo appears again.

* * *

After a good half minute of staring, Lannie sits back down. "Hey! You have the Nike Air McFlys!" He sees. "Yep. _Back to the Future_'s my favorite movie series. When these were being sold on ebay, my dad miraculously won a bid." Katie answers.

"Interesting. So what made you like the _Back to the Future_ series?"

"Well, I grew up with a pretty geeky family-hey wait! I'm supposed to be asking the questions here!"

"Oh yeah! Ask away."

"Since most of us, myself included, saw your first transformation into the Rider, care to explain how it happened?"

"Well, you see, I got knocked out by a Nightmare. Nightmares were the creatures attacking the school, by the way. Anyway, I ended up in what is known as the Dream Realm. The original Kamen Rider Dreams told me that he chose me to be the new Dreams because slot machines said so."

"Slot machines?"

"You had to be there."

"Oh. Continue."

"Well, he explained that I have to fight the Nightmares before the world and the Nightmare Realm become one, and the Nightmares can rule the world."

"Wow. Really?"

"I dunno. He really didn't elaborate on it. He told me that he will soon."

"Well, tell us how it goes. So, because I want food, this is gonna be the last question. How do you feel about being the school's protector? Do you like it?"

"I wouldn't say I'm the school's protector. More like the world's. Everyone has nightmares you know. But on me liking it, I dunno. I'd rather just keep the status quo. I'm not used to all this attention, and I probably don't want to. I'd rather keep it normal. I don't want people to trample me over because they think I can protect them from personal stuff. No. That's not how it works. I wish that I'd transformed when there were no people around. Though it is easier to leave my identity out in the open, I'd rather not get family or friends dragged into this drama. You know, unless I really need to."

"Well, that's. Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Well, before we go, mind showing us how you transform?"

"Oh, well, you see, there's this button on the belt." Lannie presses it and puts his fingers on his temples. "Henshin!" The suit materializes on him. "Kamen Rider Dreams! And with my scarf of asskicking, I will definitely kick your ass." He poses.

"Well that's all the time we have folks! I'm Carrie McOverts, and I'll see you at lunch!" The suit dematerializes, and Lannie waves.

"And cut!" The cameraman yells. "So, you wanna grab a bite now?" Carrie asks. "Sure. Let's go." Lannie smiles. They are about to head out the door when they see the cameraman run out before them. They turn to see a Black Widow spider. Carrie screams and hides behind Lannie. "Kill it!" She shouts. Lannie shrugs and goes to the spider.

"Come on little buddy. I won't hurt you." He grabs a jar and motions the spider to enter. It does. Lannie places the jar sideways at a window. "Out you go, little dude!" The spider leaves. "Later little dude!" Carrie hugs Lannie. "How were you not scared?" She asks. "Oh, I was, but then I found out that it was just there. It didn't mean any harm. Just got caught in a pickle. I'm pretty sure if I'm in a pickle, it would do the same for me." Lannie answers.

* * *

After getting their lunch, Lannie and Carrie sit down with Barry and Katie. "How are you still friends with him?" Carrie asks. "Didn't he throw you into a bus?" "Yeah, but that was more of something taking over his mind." Lannie answers. "It felt like a one time thing, so I'm pretty sure it won't happen again." Barry adds. "Just try not to worry about it." Katie finishes.

"Umm. Okay." Carrie replies.

* * *

That night, Lannie, Barry, and Katie were in the dream world. "Alright Dreams, what's the story?" Katie asks the man in sunglasses and leather. Dreams stands up. They are then shifted from the field to a classroom. The three teens are in desks while Dreams has a projector set up. "What's the projector for?" Barry asks.

Dreams puts his fingers to his temples and projects a first person view on the projector screen. "Oh." "This is what happened on the day of the first Nightmare attack." Dreams explains. "I was a worker at Schneider's Cable Company." "Hey! My dad works there!" Lannie exclaims.

"He was my supervisor."

"Cool!"

"Anyway, I was working on my sketch of my Halloween costume. I was gonna be a Kamen Rider for Halloween. When making the buckle, I accidentally electrocuted myself while fixing a TV. Something strange had happened beforehand. Everyone in the building got electrocuted as well. All the electrical equipment was broken, so everyone was helping fix everything. When I got electrocuted, everyone got electrocuted."

"And the buckle is metal. Ouch dude."

"Ouch indeed. Now, we all awoke with a monster attack in the building. We all were scared, and all exits were blocked by the monsters. I put a button on the buckle for a gimmick, but when I was fighting off the monsters in my office, I accidentally pressed it. My fingers sprung to my temples, and the first word to come to mind was, 'HENSHIN!' I yelled. The suit materialized onto my body."

Katie is seen writing down notes while Barry and Lannie are doodling. "I fought them off in suit, and lured them outside. I tried to lure them into the highway, but they couldn't. An invisible barrier was blocking them. Seems they can't go away from the grounds of the place they started attacking."

"The bank isn't on school grounds." Katie states. "How far is it?" Dreams asks. "A few feet away. Maybe 2 yards." She answers. "Well, the highway was about 5 or 6 yards away. Maybe that's why."

"So, what happened when you were having your last battle before giving the Dreams Driver to Lannie?" Barry asks. "The Nightmares had finally found a way to break through the barrier between the outside world and the Schneider's Cable Company building. I used a slot machine to find a suitable replacement. I've had been fighting them for 3 years by then, and I started to feel the weight of my age getting to me. I needed a replacement, and the slots chose you, Lannie."

"What was that prophecy that came along with the choice?" Lannie asks."He shall pick up your slack and save the world." Dreams answers. "Dumb prophecy." "Anyway, I entered the Dream Realm and found my way into the Nightmare Kingdom. I fought my way to the Nightmare's Great Leader. He took the embodiment of my greatest fear, and I fought him."

"But when I saw him, he was just dark mist." Barry interrupts. "Seems he is only connected to the person wearing the Dreams Driver. As are the Nightmares. He sensed something powerful in the Dream Realm." Dreams explains.

"Our shared dream." Katie realizes. "Yes." Dreams agrees. "He sent the cockroach and the bed bug to attack, and that's when I jumped in to save you guys, but I woke up too soon to actually get you out of this bad dream."

"Don't you mean..." Lannie asks, "nightmare?" "It would've been one if I didn't interfere." Dreams answers. The teens start to fade away. "We were getting to the interesting part too." Lannie pouts. "That concludes today's lesson. Tomorrow, you'll learn about the Dream Realm, Dream Kingdom, Nightmare Realm, Nightmare Kingdom, and border line territory that is the Bad Dream." Dreams concludes.

* * *

Lannie and Barry enter the school running away from a bear. The bear, however, did not follow them out of the forest they took a shortcut in. The bear just shrugged at the two idiots who he wanted to play with and continued eating honey. "What's with you?" Carrie asks. Next to her is Pete, the cameraman. "Jog around the school?" He asks. "Bear." Barry manages to say.

The two stand up and start to walk. "It's quiet." Lannie suddenly says. "It's a noisy hallway." Barry reminds him. "How can it be quiet?" "It's too quiet." "Once again, it's a noisy hallway." All the students except for Barry, Lannie, Carrie, and Pete conglomerate in the gym to make a giant spider. They all combined together into a spider shape, and then the spider appeared from their combination. A giant black widow. Katie runs in to the school since she missed the bus.

A giant spider is seen ruining the hallways. Students and staff are running away. "We're gonna need a giant newspaper." Katie fears. The spider's mouth disgustingly moves. "You'll never survive the wrath of the Spider!" The Spider threatens. "The Spider? Sounds like a stupid name for a nightmare to me." Barry quips.

Lannie hears Dreams. "Nightmares are creatures that can be really deadly or really stupid." Dreams explains. Lannie repeats this. "Maybe this is the really deadly one." Carrie states the obvious. The Spider hisses. Lannie and Pete hide behind Carrie while Barry runs into a corner. "I thought you weren't afraid of spiders!" Carrie shouts. "I am afraid of giant spiders!" Lannie retorts. Katie drags Lannie out. "Go!" She shouts. "Alright, alright!"

Lannie presses the button on the Dreams Driver. His fingers touch his temples and he shouts, "HENSHIN!" The Dreams suit materializes onto his body. "Kamen Rider Dreams. And with my scarf of asskicking, I will definitely kick your ass."

The Spider exhales the dark mist. Pete gets knocked out. Everyone else runs into the cafeteria with Carrie dragging Pete along. "We're all safe for now." Barry says. "Tell Pete to think of good thoughts. Not sure if it will get through to him, but let's try anyway." Lannie looks up, screams, and points. Katie, Carrie, and Barry look up. All the students and staff are knocked out in a giant spiderweb. Pete wakes up from Lannie's screaming. He looks up and screams himself.

"The Spider must've knocked them out and assumed their forms." Pete stammers while Lannie nods. The Spider's student and staff forms walk in. Lannie freaks out at the sight of being surrounded by hive mind students and staff. "Why are you screaming?" Barry asks. "I'm a bit claustrophobic!" Lannie answers. "Ho ho ho!" "Not that!" The Spider takes its form. "Thank you."

Lannie runs to the recycle bin. He starts to throw cans at the Spider. "Really?" "Well what do you suggest I do?" An extremely smaller spider jumps in A sprays a web at the Spider. "Oh great, another one!" Pete goes in a corner. "Hey, it's little dude!" Lannie realizes. "From yesterday?" Carrie asks. "Yeah!"

"Get out of here!" Little Dude shouts. "Huh?" Everyone shouts. "Did Little Dude just talk?" Katie asks. "I think so." Carrie answers. "Let's get out of here!" Lannie shouts. All, except for Lannie and Little Dude, of them make a run for it.

Lannie, on the other hand, is helping Little Dude fight off the Spider. "We're the same species!" The Spider yells. "No we're not!" Little Dude shouts. "You're a Nightmare. I am a spider!" "Who can talk." Lannie adds. "I'll explain later!" Lannie starts throwing more cans.

* * *

Outside the building, the three students catch their breaths. "How about explaining your spider situation?" Katie asks. Pete just stares into space for a while.

* * *

_Next time on Kamen Rider Dreams..._

_"It's not just me being afraid of spiders."  
_

_"Little Dude is not your average spider."  
_

_"I shall now take over your school. Anyone who resists will be exterminated."  
_

_"Sounds kind of pointless when there's only 4 people still alive."  
_

* * *

**A/N: And such, this chapter has been done with. Yes I named the cameraman Pete because of _Spider Man_. **


	4. Spider-Dude

**A/N: School and other projects eating my time up. Will try to play as many high school tropes as I can in this story. So anyway, this is the conclusion to the last chapter.**

** Let's see, I figured out how to end this series already. I think it's gonna be a good way. Then, I started thinking about a crossover with _Den-O_ because it's popular and why not? But seriously, I am thinking about crossover episodes/chapters in this story. I know how to execute it, it just won't happen any time soon. **

**Anyway, let's get to the story.**

* * *

So far on _Kamen Rider Dreams..._

_"I wouldn't say I'm the school's protector. More like the world's. Everyone has nightmares you know." Schneider's Cable Company is seen being attacked._

_"__But on me liking it, I dunno. I'd rather just keep the status quo." Carrie screams at Little Dude._

_"I'm not used to all this attention, and I probably don't want to. I'd rather keep it normal." People chase after Lannie._

_A giant spider is seen ruining the hallways. Students and staff are running away. They just become one with the Spider too. "We're gonna need a giant newspaper." Katie fears. The spider's mouth disgustingly moves. "You'll never survive the wrath of the Spider!" The Spider threatens. "The Spider? Sounds like a stupid name for a nightmare to me." Barry quips._

_ Lannie looks up, screams, and points. Katie, Carrie, and Barry look up. All the students and staff are knocked out in a giant spiderweb._

_"Get out of here!" Little Dude shouts. "Huh?" Everyone shouts. "Did Little Dude just talk?" Katie asks. "I think so." Carrie answers. "Let's get out of here!" Lannie shouts. All, except for Lannie and Little Dude, of them make a run for it._

_Lannie, on the other hand, is helping Little Dude fight off the Spider. "We're the same species!" The Spider yells. "No we're not!" Little Dude shouts. "You're a Nightmare. I am a spider!" "Who can talk." Lannie adds. "I'll explain later!" Lannie starts throwing more cans._

_Outside the building, the three students catch their breaths. "How about explaining your spider situation?" Katie asks. Pete just stares into space for a while._

* * *

Little Dude and Lannie manage to weaken the Spider. It runs away to rest up. "I'll be back!" Outside, Pete is still staring into space. "Can I tell them?" Carrie asks. "It's not just me being afraid of spiders." Pete finally says. Inside, Lannie and Little Dude are trying to figure out how to get everyone down.

They try a ladder, but it's too short. "What is it then?" Katie asks. They try two ladders, but Lannie falls and lands on his butt. Little Dude facepalms. Lannie shouts and one falls down. Lannie catches him. "Dude just say something!" Barry yells. Little Dude makes a giant spider web at the floor. Lannie shouts some more, and one by one, everyone starts falling down. "Come on dude, spill it!"

"I'm allergic."

KRDKRDKRD

The students and staff murmur around. "What happened to the Spider?" Principal Barlon asks. "I fought him off." Lannie answers.

"Thanks, whoever you are."

"Kamen Rider Dreams!"

"Don't act like I know who you are when I don't."

"But you do know who I am! I was being interviewed live yesterday."

"Nope. None of us know who you are." Lannie thinks for a moment.

"Well, I'm glad to help. Go home."

"We can't! The school day just started."

"Then have a delayed opening. Just go home for the safety of the students and staff!"

"It's coming back, is it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call the buses. Everyone! Go home! We're coming back in a few hours."

"Why?" Asks the teacher who Lannie saved when he first got his powers. "The Spider is coming back." Principal Barlon replies. "See ya!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I found out when I was just 7." Pete begins. "I was playing with some bugs in the backyard with Carrie. Then a spider came along and crawled on my arm. I thought it was fun until an hour later. I got a rash on my arm, and it hurt really bad. I started getting hives too. My mom took me to the hospital. The doctor said that I was allergic to spiders. If I was within 3 feet of one, I would get hives in an hour."

"That would explain why you ran out of the room yesterday." Lannie says. "When did you get here?" Carrie asks. He points to the students and staff exiting the building. "They're coming back for a delayed opening." Little Dude explains. Pete freaks out, covers his nose and mouth with his shirt, and backs away 4 feet. "Now, I know you're surprised by Little Dude being able to talk-" Lannie begins before getting slapped and a shoe to the head.

"...but don't overreact?" Lannie gets another shoe thrown at him. "Little Dude is not your average spider." Barry states the obvious. "Yeah! He can talk!" Lannie shouts.

"Shut up." Little Dude says. "Okay." Lannie nods. Little Dude spins a web and clears his throat. "A spider, I am..." He begins, "...not. I am from the planet Arachne. We are a species of arachnids with special powers that the normal spider does not have. We cannot access those powers until we've chosen the right partner. That's what the legend says, anyway. I am the first of arachnids to come to Earth to find my partner."

"Did you find that person?" Pete asks. "What are those powers?" Barry asks. "What's your real name?" Lannie asks. "I don't know what the powers are. Yet. My name is Phgegfiryufh." Little Dude replies. "You can continue to call me Little Dude, though. And yes. I have found that person."

"Who is it?" Pete asks. "It's you, Pete." Little Dude answers. Pete stammers. "No. No. No! It can't be me! No offense Little Dude, but I'm just too afraid of spiders. I'm sorry." He rushes back in. Lannie swings the door open ans is about to go in, but Carrie stops him. "I'll go talk to him." She says. She walks in.

* * *

Pete is sitting, fetal position, under a table. "Pete?" Carrie asks. "Go away!" He shouts. She finds him and sits with him. "Why are you acting out all of a sudden? We're not 5 anymore." She scolds. "What if the spider from the first time was from Arachne?" Pete asks. "What if I'm allergic to aliens?"

"The doctor would've said something."

"I was 7, Carrie. If he said anything about alien spiders, I'm sure my mom would've slapped him and made him tell the truth."

"Maybe he was afraid of your mom. Most people have that sixth sense of knowing how aggressive she is. Did he tell you anything when your mom wasn't there?"

"He never told me anything when we were in private."

"See? That just screams that it's just average spiders."

Students and staff walk into the cafeteria again. They form the Spider once more. "I shall now take over your school." The Spider announces. "Anyone who resists will be exterminated." "Sounds kind of pointless when there's only 4 people still alive." Carrie quips.

"Everyone died that quickly?" It looks up. "You lie. They have escaped. You shall be exterminated for lying." "It's scary that he can say this so calmly." Pete observes. The Spider roars and exhales the mist which knocks Pete out. Carrie drags him around while running away.

"Think happy thoughts, Pete. Just think happy thoughts." She tells the unconscious cameraman. "Where the hell is Lannie?"

* * *

Outside, Lannie, Barry, Katie, and Little Dude are seen fighting black and purple figures. "Scares. These are the incomplete Nightmares that serve as grunts for the Nightmare Kingdom." Barry tells them. "What made them incomplete?" Lannie asks. "A specific amount of people got over that specific fear." Barry answers.

"How do you know all this?" Katie asks. "Don't know." Barry shrugs. "I'll go inside to squash the spider." Lannie announces out of left field. "You are horrible with puns." Katie pats Lannie's back. "Actually, I have an idea." Barry chimes in. "It's going to utilize Little Dude's sticky stuff and a lot of newspapers."

"I don't have time for this! You guys go do that." Lannie runs in.

* * *

Lannie screams at the sight of the Spider. He runs to Carrie and Pete. "Henshin!" The suit materializes on him. "Carrie, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to drag me around too." He spins the smiley face belt buckle and collapses.

"Oh great!" Carrie screams. She drags the two of them around. "You guys are just heavy!"

* * *

Lannie stands up. He is in a dark place. "So this is the Nightmare Realm." He tells himself. Everything is just black. That's all he sees. At least, until he sees Pete. He seems to be running away from something. That something is just another giant spider. Lannie runs to Pete. "Lannie!" Pete shouts. "Pete!" Lannie shouts back. "What are you doing here?" Pete asks.

"You're having a nightmare."

"I know that. You're here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Plus..."

"Ignoring me?"

"...that's here!" Pete points to the giant spider.

"Oh yeah, that thing. Look, if you wanna get out of here, you have to think happy thoughts."

"I don't think I can have any when that's there."

"Then get over your fear!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Carrie believes in you. Little Dude believes in you. I'm supposed to believe in you because it's in my character!"

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now."

"Just get over it, or you'll-" Lannie disappears.

"Or I'll what?" Pete turns to see the spider licking its lips.

* * *

Lannie is crushed from a spider leg. Carrie is knocked out with blood running down her face. Katie and Barry are still with Little Dude in some other place. Lannie kicks the leg off of him and starts to fight.

He punches the leg repeatedly. He does the same with the others. He manages to injure the Spider's legs enough for it to be temporarily paralyzed. He kicks the abdomen. Pete starts moving around and fading away. "Pete!"

* * *

Pete is tied up on a spider web. The spider slowly approaches him. "You're in a nightmare." Lannie's voice echoes in Pete's thoughts. "Carrie believes in you. Little Dude believes in you. I'm supposed to believe in you! Think happy thoughts."

The spider is face to face with Pete now. It licks its, um, lips. Pete shuts his eyes and reopens them. The spider is gone. In fact, he's not even on the spider web. He's at his school. He can see Lannie beating up the Spider for a second before it gets up and tosses him to the side. He gets taken out of his henshined state. He can see Carrie with blood trickling down her face. He realizes where he is. He's awake.

He rushes to Lannie. "You okay?" Pete asks. "Gee, I don't know. Ever been tossed off a 50 foot spider?" Lannie replies. "I'm sure I'm fine." "Oh, you're awake?" The Spider asks, "I can just knock you out again." It hisses the mist out, but it doesn't work.

"Huh?" "I'm not afraid of you anymore." Pete boasts, "I'm not even afraid of spiders anymore."

"How come?"

"Because there are people who believe that I can overcome my fears. And one of them _is _ a spider."

"There you go." Lannie pats Pete on the back. "Just in time too." A familiar voice announces. It's Little Dude. "We're ready!" Barry shouts. "Little Dude!" Pete shouts. "Yes?" Little Dude asks. "Let's go.""Yeah!"

Little Dude swings over to Pete's palm. "How's this supposed to work?" Pete asks. Little Dude crawls to Pete's back. Little Dude extends his legs to wrap around Pete's body. Little Dude then grows 3 sizes. "Does that hurt at all?" Pete asks. "Not at all!" Little Dude says.

"So what did you bring?" The Spider asks. "Just this." Katie answers. She and Barry drag out a giant newspaper. "A giant newspaper. Who knew I was right?" "Get Carrie to a hospital." Pete shouts. Barry lifts Carrie up and walks away.

"Alright, my turn." Lannie presses the button and instantly touches his temples. "Henshin!" "Took you long enough." Katie scoffs. "Hey, he's tough. Okay?" Lannie argues. Katie slaps him on the back of the head and shouts, "Go!" Lannie runs and kicks the Spider's legs. Pete, with the spider powers, climbs to the top of the room and jumps to kick the Spider in the eyes.

"He's considerably weaker now." Little Dude points out. "It's probably because I'm not afraid anymore." Pete smirks. "Pete, I have an idea!" Lannie shouts. "Gimme this!" He confiscates the giant newspaper. "Lift me up!" Little Dude shoots web, and Pete and Lannie climb up. "This is really heavy!" Pete grunts. "It's a giant newspaper." Lannie reminds him. "Not that, you!" "I'm only 110 pounds!" "That's what makes you heavy!"

"You cannot beat me!" The Spider hisses. "Dude, your ass is being handed to you. It has been for the past 2 minutes!" Lannie shouts. "Jump!" Lannie and Pete jump and whack the Spider with the giant newspaper. It explodes.

* * *

2 hours later, everyone in the school came back. "So, you're keeping Little Dude as a pet?" Barry asks. "Yep. He's the only spider I'll ever have." Pete answers. Little Dude appears.

"You're different from the other Dreams." Little Dude tells Lannie. "You know him?" Lannie asks. "My friend was the one who gave him the belt."

"I thought he made that belt."

"He just made the belt buckle and slapped it on a regular belt. Poiuytyuwe, my friend, was interested in its design and how he wanted to be a Kamen Rider for Halloween. So, he made an actual belt to transform him. We just didn't expect the fears of everyone to come to life."

"And now it all makes sense. Sorta."

"I'll see you later." Pete tells Little Dude. Little Dude does a spider thing and leaves. "But now no one knows about your identity." Carrie remembers. She has a bandage on her head. "Good. Let's keep it that way." Lannie says. "Where's Katie?" "Over there." Barry points to Katie taking a nap on her backpack.

2 football players tackle Lannie and drag him outside. "You still owe me some math homework!" The first one says. "Algebra 1 ain't gonna do itself." The other threatens. "You guys are Juniors, right?" Lannie asks. They just sucker punch him.

Barry, Carrie, and Pete ignore this and kneel down next to Katie.

* * *

"I see." Dreams realizes. "See what?" Katie asks. "I heard the outside. A friend of Little Dude's made the real belt."

"Did he explain why the fears came to life?"

"Nope."

"Then how did they come to life?" She starts to fade away. "Ah, tell me later!"

* * *

Barry shakes her. "I was having a nice dream!" She flicks him. "Where's Lannie?" They point to Lannie being beat up by the football players. "Well, he wanted normal. He got normal. Who wants breakfast?" The others raise their hands and shout, "Me! I do!" They run to the cafeteria.

Lannie, outside, sees this. "Thanks a lot you guys! I wanted breakfast too!" "Shut up, and do our homework!" "You're supposed to be learning Algebra 2!" They just throw an Algebra textbook at him.

* * *

Next time on _Kamen Rider Dreams..._

_"To overcome fear, you must become fear."_

_The teacher, who Lannie saved on his day of getting his powers, protects a student from a human-sized bat._

_"You don't understand a good teacher's job, do you?"_

_Principal Barlon runs away from the Scares._

_The teacher jumps off a building, taking the human-sized bat with him. "Mr. Wayne!" Katie shouts._


	5. Going Batty

**A/N: Well, now, after the Spiderman-like chapter, here's the Batman-like chapter. By Batman-like, I only mean subtle references. This one will be more dramatic(sorta), and standalone. And this all leads into the planned crossover. Just try to guess how.**

* * *

So far on _Kamen Rider Dreams..._

_"It's not just me being afraid of spiders. I'm allergic."_

_"Thanks, whoever you are."_

_"Kamen Rider Dreams!"_

_"Don't act like I know who you are when I don't."_

_"But you do know who I am! I was being interviewed live yesterday."_

_"Nope. None of us know who you are."_

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Pete boasts, "I'm not even afraid of spiders anymore."_

_"How come?"_

_"Because there are people who believe that I can overcome my fears. And one of them is a spider._

_ "Pete, I have an idea!" Lannie shouts. "Gimme this!" He confiscates the giant newspaper. "Lift me up!" Little Dude shoots web, and Pete and Lannie climb up. "This is really heavy!" Pete grunts. "It's a giant newspaper." Lannie reminds him. "Not that, you!" "I'm only 110 pounds!" "That's what makes you heavy!"_

_"I heard the outside. A friend of Little Dude's made the real belt."_

_"Did he explain why the fears came to life?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Then how did they come to life?"_

* * *

Lannie writes in a journal. "It's been a month since the last Nightmare attack. It's just been Scares rampaging. one time, I had to save the Principal's ass because he was running away from some of them. Katie says that me and Barry evolved into some kind of brand of idiot heroes, but I don't believe her. Yep, that's all it's been. Until this past week. Crazy week. I'll start off with the Bat Nightmare incident from the first two days of the month/the first two days of the week." He stops writing to sigh. He begins writing again.

* * *

"The new student I was talking about on Friday is here today. I want you two to ease her into the school system." Ms. Kiefer tells Barry and Lannie. "Us?" They both ask. "Yes. You." "Why us?" Barry asks. "You two helped Katie ease into the school system." "That's different!" Lannie shouts. "She transferred from the high school 2 miles from here and was in the school system up until freshman year, but now she's back."

Ignoring his rant, Ms. Kiefer went on to explain the new student to the two boys. "She's an exchange student all the way from Japan. She speaks perfect English. I met her on Thursday, that's how I know this." "If she was here by Thursday, how come she didn't come on Friday?" Barry asks. "She was busy helping settle stuff in her new house."

"Oh. What's her name?"

"Sayo Kadoya. She's over there in the corner." Barry and Lannie turn to see a young Japanese girl with a camera around her neck.

KRDKRDKRD

All the students were in their desks. Katie was moved between Lannie and Barry in order to keep them in order. "Before you all go, I would like to introduce you to a new student, Sayo Kadoya. Please, introduce yourself Sayo." She stands in front of the classroom and says, "I hope to get along with all of you." She bows.

"Wouldn't this make more sense if it was in the beginning of the period?" Katie asks. "I think it's part of Ms. Kiefer's unorthodox teaching method." Barry answered. Lannie on the other hand was shifting in his seat. Something bothered him, and he was pretty sure it was the girl. Nonetheless, the bell rang, and everyone left. The boys and Katie left with Sayo to walk her to her next period. "Ah, Mr. Wayne, the photography teacher. He takes really good photos." Katie bonds. "I was born into a family of photographers. That's why I always carry this camera around." She shows them the camera.

"Nice camera." Lannie admires. "Mind if I take a pic?" "I'd rather you not." She answers. "My dad gave this to my brother, who then gave it to me. My brother's been missing for a few months now. My parents are dead." "That's surprisingly dark."

"Wait, if your brother is missing, and your parents are dead, who do you live with?" Barry asks. They pass by a janitor and a lunch lady on break. Both are Asian. The janitor nods his head. "Family friends. They sorta adopted me. They live with their grandpa in a photo studio." Sayo answers. "Which reminds me, I'm out of film anyway. Plus, I forgot to get these pictures developed." "Photography seems to bond your family and friends together, isn't it?" Katie asks. "I guess so."

* * *

They head upstairs and find the photography class. Barry and Lannie head back downstairs to their 2nd period classes, Spanish and German respectively. Katie and Sayo walk inside, where Katie introduces Sayo.

"I'll have these photos done by tomorrow. Have a seat next to Katie." Mr. Wayne smiles and takes the film. "He's a really good teacher and nice person." Katie explains. "Does he have a love in his life?" Sayo asks. "Actually, he pines for our homeroom teacher. He's been after her for years now."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way he looks at her?"

"That's all?"

"I asked another teacher too, don't worry. Lannie's been trying to play matchmaker for the past 3 weeks."

"Can he really do it?"

"He thinks he can. I don't think he can."

"How come? Aren't best friends supposed to support each other?"

"We're not best friends, just friends."

"Well, you all seem like you've known each other for a long time."

"We have, I just don't consider them my best friends. Old friends, yes. Best friends, no."

"I've met about 2 people who value friendship. Making friends with anyone, friendly or not. Even if they're new friends or old friends, they still consider them best friends."

* * *

Meanwhile in German, Lannie does a face fault. "Why would you say that?" He asks. "You should be used to this by now!" Tabitha yells. "I should, but I'm not." He stands up. The boy who Lannie saved before he came dreams walked over to him. "That was a bit more extreme than what you usually say though." "Thank you Quaid. Tabitha, everyone knows that you shouldn't say stuff that extreme." Lannie says dryly.

"All I said was that-"

"Don't even say it again! Sometimes I worry about your mental health, if you have any."

"I do!"

"_Even when you worry about them_..."

* * *

Moreso of the while in Spanish, Barry complains. "This is so hard! I don't get this at all!" "It's Spanish, it's the easiest language to learn." Drake points out. "But it's so hard!" Pete walks by and says, "That's what she said." Barry and Drake laugh. "But seriously, this is so easy. How can this possibly be hard for you? Do you pay attention at all?"

"No!"

"Well, now, whose fault is that?" Drake asks.

"Hers!"

"How?!"

"I can't understand a word she's saying! It's like Spanish or Canadian or somethin!"

"Are you kidding us right now?" Pete asks.

"..._or even if you can't stand them_...'

* * *

Back in Photography, Mr. Wayne speaks words.

"...they're still your friends." Sayo finishes her explanation.

"You know some wise people."

"One is an idiot high school student, and the other is a man from the Amazon."

Katie raises an eyebrow. "Hey, you two. Pay attention." Katie and Sayo turn around to focus on class. "Project time! You must take photos of people. But not just any people. A group shot of you and the people who mean a lot to you. It's due by Friday. We'll be working in partners. Choose away."

"Wanna work together?" Sayo asks. "Sure." Katie agrees. "Though, my boyfriend is out of town for a camping thing over at his school, so not sure about my photo." "Well, for mine, we can take a picture of me and my family friends." "That should be easy enough." They do a "friendship handshake" that Sayo learned from the idiot.

Just then, a group of Scares appeared. "Aw man, you guys just ruin all the fun!" Katie shouts. She tackles one and continues to fight the others. Sayo joins in the fight too while everyone else hides in a corner. The Scares push the girls to the ground before a small explosion erupts from them. One Scare grabs a desk and leans over the girls with it in its hands. "Oh, that's just cruel." Katie rebels.

Suddenly, Mr. Wayne runs and swipes the desk and puts it back on the ground. Then he does some martial arts stuff and destroys the last Scare. "A good teacher's job is to not only teach the students, but to protect the students as well." The students clap their hands.

* * *

"There was a Scare attack in Photography?!" Lannie and Barry ask frantically. Katie and Sayo nod. They are walking to their next class. Coincidentally, they all have art together. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lannie whispers. "It's just a Scare attack, nothing big." She brushes him off.

"It is something big! Scares only attack in the hallways. Original Dreams says that if Scares attack a particular classroom, the next Nightmare target is in that room. I have to tell Barlon about this."

"You can't tell him, though."

"Yeah I can. I just have to tap in to his brain wave to communicate with him. Dreams taught me. I can only do it with the driver on my body, though."

"Well, you're gonna be too busy drawing, anyway."

"That's true. I'll tell him later."

In art, Barry was sculpting a snowman using white clay. "What do you think?" He asks Lannie. "You need a carrot and a better motivation in this class. Try the Potter's Wheel over there." Barry shrugs and goes to the Potter's Wheel. Lannie goes back to the drawing he and Katie are collaborating on. So far, they have a mountain and field scenery. Lannie is working on the Dreams helmet. Katie, on the other hand, was finding the right colours for the scenery. She passes by Ms. Kiefer when she finds the right colours. Ms. Kiefer was filling in for the art teacher today. She watched Sayo writing the kanji for fire, water, sky, wood, earth, and light complete with anime versions of a lion, dragon, turtle, bear, monkey, squid, and crab.

"Those are pretty good drawings, Sayo." She says. "Thank you. They're tributes to some friends of my brother." "What were they like?" "Dunno. Never met them."

Barry enjoys the Potter's Wheel. He successfully makes a pot. "Now to fill this up with rupees and hope that some kid in green doesn't break it." Scares appear again. Barry, Lannie, Katie, and Sayo fight. Barry headbutts one in the stomach to make one disappear. Lannie snaps one's neck. Katie and Sayo kick one into the garbage. "Those were considerably weak." Barry realizes. The rest of the Scares form a human sized bat monster. "Oh, that's why."

Lannie kicks it while Ms. Kiefer and Sayo hide under the teacher's desk. "Huh?" Katie asks herself as she watches Sayo and Kiefer shivering. The bat punches Lannie's stomach, and Lannie falls to the ground. "Everyone, get out now!" Lannie shouts.

_Principal Barlon, Nightmare._

_Got it._

The fire alarm rings after a few seconds, and everyone in the school besides Lannie and Barry evacuates. Barry keeps the bat busy. "You don't seem to talk, do you?" "Why talk when there's a fight?" The bat questions. It then punches Barry in the face. The green-clad Lannie grabs a pot and smashes it over the bat's head. The bat turns and snarls. Lannie screams and hides behind a table. Barry slaps Lannie on the back of the head. "What was that for?" "That was my pot!" "Oopsies." "Anyway, transform already!" "Oh yeah. Forgot." Lannie gets up. Barry facepalms.

He pushes the button on the buckle, his hands shoot up to his temples and he yells, "Henshin!" The Dreams suit appears on Lannie, and he runs to fight. Barry evacuates to meet up with Katie.

* * *

"You two seemed really scared about that bat." Katie said to Ms. Kiefer and Sayo. "Well, one time my brother and I found a cave one day and a bat picked me up from the ground. It dropped me after 2 seconds, and I'm afraid that bats will take me again." Sayo tells her story. "I just hate bats. There was one in my attic that came down and watched me sleep. I turned around and saw a slasher smile across its face. Creepiest thing I've ever seen." Ms. Kiefer shudders. "So that's what's up." Katie realizes.

"What's up?" Barry asks. Katie leads Barry away from the other two. "Those two are afraid of bats." She whispers. "Oh, so it's their fault." "Technically, yes, but no. Anyway, we should tell Lannie soon."

"Is there a Langaw Sagasa here?" A random teacher asks. Katie and Barry look at each other and laugh nervously. "We'll get him!" They yell. They run back inside. "Don't go back in there!" Sayo runs in after them. "Listen to your own advice!" Ms. Kiefer runs in after her. Mr. Wayne rolls his eyes and runs in after all of them. Principal Barlon follows to make sure everyone is safe. Idiot ball indeed.

* * *

Dreams, on the other hand, is having trouble with the bat. "What should I name you?" Lannie asks. The bat throws a basketball at Lannie. "Well, you're human sized. So..." He dodges a hockey puck, "Batman? Nah, that's copyrighted." He punches it to the ground. It gets up to charge, put Lannie holds its head. "Manbat? Nah, that's copyrighted too."

Meanwhile, Barry and Katie were scrambling through the halls. "Where could he be?" Barry asks. "Too bad we don't have the Dreams Driver. Then, we could contact him through out thoughts." Then, Katie's head heard grunts. "Lannie!" She shouted. "Where?" Barry looks around.

_Maybe hubat or huuuuuummaaatt. Yeah. I'm not good at this._

_Where the hell are you?_

_Huh? Ohai Katie! How's it going? I may have tapped into your brain wave._

_Where the hell are you?!_

_What? Oh. I'm in the gym. Why do you ask?_

_The teachers are looking for you._

_Oh. Well shit._

"He's in the gym." Katie tells Barry. "He doesn't work out." "You know what I mean! Come on!" They run. The others appear and run after them.

KRDKRDKRDKRDKRD

The bat thing kicks Lannie to the ground, which knocks him out. It picks him up and flies to the top of the bleachers. Katie and Barry arrive along with Baron, Wayne, Kiefer, and Sayo. Lannie wakes up to see how high he is. He yelps like a little girl. "Put him down!" Principal Barlon shouts. The bat drlops him. As he falls(and screams), he braces for impact. He sees a hockey stick being thrown at him. He catches it and flings it at the bat. The bat gets hit, and the hockey stick drops to the ground. Lannie forgets to brace for impact as he hits the floor.

He lands head first and falls over. He unhenshins and gasps for air. "I think I might have a concussion." He then goes in and out of consciousness. He turns to see someone ushering the teachers, the principal, and the students out of the gym. "Kivala?" He looks up to see another figure defending him. "Kuuga?" "Don't worry Dreams. We'll take it from here." Kuuga says. The bat flies down, and Lannie faints. As Kuuga and Kivala battle the bat, Mr. Wayne runs in to fetch Lannie. He grabs Lannie and puts Lannie over his shoulder, who regains consciousness. The bat tries to attack the two, but Mr. Wayne just punches its stomach. "Protecting the students is a good teacher's job." As that happened, Lannie had a flash of a thought.

_Lannie, Katie, and Barry are on the rooftop with the bat. Mr. Wayne kicks it. He sumo grabs it and jumps off the building, taking the bat with him. "Mr. Wayne!" Katie shouts. "Protecting the students is a good teacher's job."_

As they run out, Lannie fully regains consciousness, and the Riders defeat the bat. "Dreams is a student?" Is the first sentence that Principal Barlon asks. "You guys...tell him the story." Lannie motions to Katie and Barry. They start to tell him. "I learned something today." Sayo says. "When you got lifted up, it reminded me of when I got lifted up from a bat. I could hear the fear in your screams and your motions. Then I realized something. We may be scared, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to be brave. The bat in my experience only lifted me up 3 inches off the ground. It was only in my head that I thought it was 3 feet. After seeing you all the way up there, I'm glad it was only 3 inches. For some reason, I don't feel afraid anymore."

"Same with me." Ms. Kiefer interjects. "Seeing you, Bruce, staring straight into its eyes with anger and no fear, I feel inspired to not let fear take over my life." "How does bat with a slasher smile make fear take over your life?" Katie pours some logic into that. "I'm afraid of people appearing behind me and flashing that same smile. Well, I was. Now, I'm inspired to be fearless."

"And here we are trying to be inspirational and deep but ultimately failing!" Barry pats Principal Barlon's shoulder. Kuuga and Kivala, having overheard these conversations, nod their heads and head out. Lannie smiles at this sudden happy ending and faints.

* * *

Later that night, Lannie, Barry, Katie, and Sayo were having a study group party. "Man, I hate studying." Barry complains as Lannie nods his head with puppy dog eyes. "Shut up and study. The first test is next week." Katie throws her bag at them. "Yeah yeah yeah." Lannie sighs. "I'm back." A woman's voice announces. "Welcome back!" Sayo greets. The woman is revealed to be Natsumi Hikari. "Where's grandpa?" She asks as she and Kivala look over the mail. "He went out. Where's Yuusuke?" "Still at the school." Lannie, Barry, and Katie just stare at her. When she notices, she says, "It's not polite to stare." Lannie drops a textbook. "Is there something wrong?" Kivala asks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuusuke is helping clean up the cafeteria with the rest of the janitors. Then, Scares appear. The other janitors run while Yuusuke fights them off. **ATTACK RIDE: REKKA DAIZANTOU!**

The Scares blow up from Rekka Daizantou. "Rekka Daizantou?" Yuusuke asks. He turns to see a Rider. One side is black and the other is green. Yuusuke was about to greet Shotaro and Phillip until he saw the DecaDriver. "Tsukasa!" Double reverts back to Tsukasa Kadoya. "Finally found you guys. Been a while." He smirks while Yuusuke has a wide grin on his face.


End file.
